Of Love and Lies
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: Naruto's outer life has always seemed to be perfect, being the most popular boy in school, but on the inside, it was anything but that. He was slowly losing himself to something that he couldn't control. There was only one person who could save him. But, Naruto had messed up. Sasuke hated him, and he had reason to. All of it was because of a stupid bet. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **Naruto's outer life has always seemed to be perfect, but on the inside, it was anything but that. He was slowly descending into a path of madness and hate that could only be stopped by one person, Sasuke Uchiha. But, he had messed up. Sasuke hated him, and he had reason to. And all of it was because of a stupid bet. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, AU.

**Pairings - **SasuNaruSasu, minor NaruSaku, minor NaruIno, minor NaruKarin, and more to be determined.

**Rating - **M. What's a yaoi without some lemons?

**Warnings - **Sex, Yaoi, Language, mentions of Abuse, and Drugs.

**Author's Notes- **Okay, so I didn't like how the old version of "Of Love and Lies" turned out, even though I published it like a day ago. This version's not going to be based on angst, it'll be based on hurt/comfort. Another change is that it'll be another SasuNaruSasu since I don't feel like wimpifying Sasuke anymore.

**Chapter 1 - Truth and Realization **

_'One more week until winter break,' _Naruto thought as he got out of bed, a small smile adorning his face. He couldn't wait to spend the entire break with Sasuke, his boyfriend. Sasuke was his everything, even though they had only met a few months prior.

They were complete opposites, yet they fit together so well. Naruto was always one to be surrounded by friends. He was always one that never liked being left alone, no matter the circumstance. He was well known to everyone, being that he was the Playboy of Konoha High. He hated being called that, but given what he has done, it was a sufficient title. It was never his choice in the matter.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was always one that preferred to be alone. He was secluded by others, not because no one liked him, but because he choose to. He was antisocial, having only a select few friends, but to him, it was enough. He was never one of the spotlight.

Even their looks were significantly different; they looked like complete opposites. Naruto had spiky, but soft, blonde hair that mirrored the color of the sun. His eyes were a bright cerulean blue framed by thick, golden lashes, but they were always shadowed by a deep, bloody red. No one saw his blue eyes. No one, but himself and Sasuke, for reasons that he didn't want anyone to find out. His eyes and hair, although striking, couldn't compare to the three symmetrical scars on his face. He had gotten those a long time ago for yet another reason that he rather not think about. He also has golden bronze skin and a toned body with taut abs and lean muscle.

Sasuke looked the opposite, but was just as striking as Naruto was. His hair was dark and spiky, in the way that it looked similar to the behind of a duck. His thick-lashed eyes were as dark as his hair, if not more, and just as alluring. His skin was a snow white, creating a sharp contrast between his features. His body, while also toned and smooth, near same with Naruto. Although he was considered to be gorgeous, no one came near him for fear of his temper and cold attitude.

Naruto loved Sasuke, a lot, but it all soon came crashing down on him. All because of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was Naruto's outer mask. It was what he wore through his tough childhood to get him out alive and somewhat sane. It was sort of like his outer ego that he couldn't control. It would take over his body at certain times and hours later, Naruto would wake up with no recollection of what had happened. Most of the time, he would wake up in the bathroom with his dick inside a unconscious random student that he had never seen in his life. As much as he wanted to control it, he couldn't. It was a part of him that wouldn't go away.

Kyuubi's personality was that of the arrogant man who believed that he was superior to everyone and everything. He was tough and stubborn, yet smooth and charming at the same. All the girls fell in love with that personality, and not Naruto, himself. Kyuubi always knew what to say and when to say it. Kyuubi never got insulted whenever anyone called him a stupid blonde playboy, instead he would always take it as a compliment. He never helped anyone in need, and he was sadistic. He enjoyed seeing others in pain and he enjoyed it even more when he was the one causing it.

Naruto, himself, was the complete opposite of Kyuubi. He was always a kind spoken boy who would try to befriend anyone and everyone. He would always put himself before others and try to help anyone who needed help, no matter what circumstance. Naruto was also a rather sensitive boy. Insults hurt him on the inside, but he would always refuse to show it. His personality was that of sunshine, warming and always present. But, no one saw who he really was because Kyuubi would always dominate his body.

Everything was about Kyuubi. He was even called Kyuubi at school because of how his alter personality would take over, most of the day. He hated it. He hated it so much. The fox, as he named it, couldn't be stopped at all by anything but one certain person, and that person was Sasuke.

Sasuke was new to the school, only arriving on the first day of 11th grade. But somehow, the Uchiha kept Naruto alive and sane. No matter what happened, the Uchiha always managed to bring Naruto back and in control of his own body. It was all because of their love for one another, although Sasuke would never admit it aloud.

Hate was the opposite of love. Love could dispel hate, and that's what Kyuubi was. Kyuubi was a manifestation of Naruto's inner hate stemming from his horrible childhood experiences. He knew that only true love could sate his hate, as corny as it sounded, and he had found love. If only for a little while.

**-Beginning of school (Four months ago)-**

"Did you guys see that new kid?" Sakura asked as she glanced up at Kyuubi. His red eyes flared at the mention of the new student, but his expression remained cold, arrogant, and hot.

"You mean Sasgay Uchina or something?" Kyuubi asked, staring up at the pinkette. He leaned against the classroom wall, looking nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed him.

"I think his name is Sasuke Uchiha," Ino spoke up, rolling her eyes at Kyuubi. He acted aloof, but she could tell that he was at least a bit interested.

"You mean that dark-haired dude with the cold glare and cold attitude?" Kiba asked, staring at Sakura with mild interest.

"He's really hot," Karin squealed. "But... He's so scary."

"I bet Kyuubi-kun will be able to get him in bed," Sakura giggled. "Everyone loves our blonde and I bet that the new kid would jump at the chance to sleep with someone as hot Kyuubi-kun."

"I tried talking to the guy," Kyuubi said with a smirk. "He nearly punched me in the face. Heh."

"Oh, how about this? I bet you one hundred bucks that you can't get the Uchiha dude to fall in love with you and sleep with you by the end of 11th grade," Kiba spoke up, a devious glint in his dark eyes.

Kyuubi smirked, his blood red eyes narrowed with challenge. "Are you challenging my skills, Inuzuka? Heh, I'll do it by winter break. Keep the one hundred dollars warm for me."

"It's only a hundred bucks though," Ino spoke up. "I spend that in like... two seconds."

"Girls spend money like it's nothing. It's all about clothing, makeup, and all that fancy stuff," Kiba said, yawning. "How do you even shop for hours without getting bored? I like fall asleep in five minutes when my mom drags me out to the store, the grocery store."

"That explains your fashion sense," Kyuubi replied with a laugh.

"Shut it, blondie," Kiba snapped. "I'll have you know. My fashion sense is impeccable."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Totally. Just look at you. You're a hulk."

Karin laughed and said, "So hot that it burns."

"You guys are so stupid," Gaara spoke up as he entered the classroom.

"Gaara," Kyuubi said in acknowledgment.

"Okay. Back to the bet," Ino said with a small grin. "I mean like, Sasuke seems hot and all, but why would you go through the trouble of trying to make the guy fall in love with you? He barely even talks to anyone much less anything touchier."

"Simple, my pride. I don't back down from a challenge, no matter what it is." Kyuubi gave an almost feral grin. "I'll make him mine. He'll be so in love with me that he can't think straight without my cock up his ass."

"Wait, what bet are you talking about?" Gaara asked, his non-existent eyebrows raised.

"Oh, you know that new kid right?" Ino said, toying with a piece of her long, platinum-blonde hair. "Sasuke Uchiha. Pale skin, dark hair, pretty boy."

"Oh, him," Gaara said, flatly. "What about him?" Gaara directed his gaze towards Naruto, only to find himself staring at cold, red eyes. _'What the hell? Did he wear contacts or something?' _

"It was a bet to see if Kyuubi is able to bed the cold, new kid by Winter break for a hundred bucks," Karin spoke up. "Stupid, if you ask me."

To say the least, Gaara was shocked. Naruto would really go through with that?

**-Present time-**

Kyuubi smirked, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist. They were currently in an empty classroom, their normal meeting area, waiting for the bell to ring.

She giggled and leaned closer to him. "Good morning, Kyuubi-kun."

He pulled her closer, inhaling her strawberry scent. Pulling her closer, he locked his warm lips onto her cherry red ones. She willingly opened her mouth, granting Naruto entrance to explore. She tasted faintly sweet yet intoxicating, like a drizzle of honey. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and deepened the kiss, her body trembling with excitement under his.

"Get a room, will you?" Ino spoke up, sounding rather annoyed. She wanted to be the one with Kyuubi. Instead, Billboard Brow got to be with him.

"You're just jealous that I'm the one with him," Sakura smiled as she went back to kissing Kyuubi.

"You know, you shouldn't be cheating, Kyuubi," Neji spoke up, shaking his head at Kyuubi's antics.

"Who cares? It's not like Uchiha will ever find out," Kyuubi said, a smirk on his face. "He's positively infatuated with me."

"Don't get so cocky," Karin spoke up, rolling her eyes.

Kiba laughed as he sat on a desk. "Does it even matter? It's just a bet. They aren't even really dating."

"I still need to sleep with him first, before I can show him that I don't like him," Kyuubi spoke up, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Sasuke. He shook it off, pretending that it was just the joy in feeling the pleasure during sex and nothing else. He always liked sleeping with guys better than girls.

Gaara just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Naruto had actually taken up the bet. The blonde just didn't seem to be that type of person. Naruto wasn't cruel and the bet was the very definition of cruel. "Why are you even doing this, Naruto?" he asked, making eye contact with the blonde. Sea-foam green eyes clashed with blood red. _'Red...? Since when were they red?' _Gaara frowned as he remembered times before when Naruto's eyes were red. They were never a good sign.

"Because he wants to, duh! And, his name isn't Naruto," Sakura spoke up, pulling out of Kyuubi's embrace and sitting next to Ino on an empty desk.

"I just want to see the extend of my charm. I just wanted to see if I could make anyone fall in love with me," Kyuubi said with a cocky grin.

"Sasuke's never done anything to you though," Gaara spoke up. This wasn't the Naruto that he became friends with.

"So?" Kyuubi's grin never faltered as he stared at his red-headed friend. "He's just another infatuated kid. I bet that he'd be all willing to get it up the ass."

"Then what's taking so long?" Gaara asked, his sea-foam green eyes narrowed. He may not like the Uchiha, but it wasn't right for them to do this to him. And, why was Naruto going along with it? Naruto seemed to genuinely love Sasuke. _'Why are his eyes still red...? Weren't they always blue?'_

"I like taking my time," Kyuubi replied.

Kiba scoffed at that. "Yeah right. When have you ever taken your time in fucking someone? I see you do it within a span of an hour. You're totally one who takes their time."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard what Kyuubi had said. He was just walking through the hall with his friend, Hinata, to get their books for the next class. He didn't expect to hear that Kyuubi never liked him. That their relationship was just based on a bet.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" a girl with long purple-hair tugged at his shirt. Hinata stared at her raven-haired friend with worry present on her face.

Sasuke grit his teeth and hissed, "Just fine. Don't worry about me."

_"Yeah, I'm right dog-breath. I can bed the loser anytime I want. Just you wait," Kyuubi laughed from inside the classroom._

_"Yeah, totes," Ino said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I bet he'd be a bad fuck. Just look at how cold he is."_

_"I'm just in it for the pride," Kyuubi said. "And, the money when I win."_

_"You have till winter break which is in a week," Kiba said. "If you lose then, you're the one who owes me a hundred bucks."_

_"I won't lose," Kyuubi said. "I always win."_

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard that. From next to her, she felt Sasuke shake, ever so slightly.

"..." Sasuke lowered his head, his dark bangs covering his face. He wished that he hadn't heard that, that he could be ignorant to Kyuubi's true feelings. No, wait, it was better that he knew now than later. Kyuubi was going to pay for fooling him like that. He clenched his fists and started to shake. "I can't believe it... No, actually... I can. He was always a playboy bastard."

Hinata pursed her lips. "Kyuubi-kun... He's going to pay!" She couldn't allow Kyuubi to get away with hurting her best friend, even though she had a small crush on the blonde. The normally shy spoken girl was about to rip the door open and punch Kyuubi in his pretty face before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, I can deal with him later..." Sasuke said as he gave a dry chuckle. He started to shake and before he knew it, he started to laugh, really loudly. He didn't even feel hurt that Kyuubi never liked him and that it was all for a bet. He always knew that it was coming anyways, but he was too stupid to believe it. Of course, the playboy of Konoha High would only date him for his body.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata stared at her friend, feeling anger burn in her gut. How could someone like Kyuubi be so cold-blooded? Kyuubi wasn't like that, he was the sunny kid whom everyone liked. Was that all a facade?

"I'll deal with him later," Sasuke said. "Let's go get our books and head for class?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay, Sasuke-kun..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned as he saw a familiar shock of raven hair as he passed through the crowded halls on the way to lunch. He had found it odd that Sasuke hadn't talked to him the entire day, but he shook it off as another one of the raven's mood swings. It was a normal thing for Sasuke to not talk.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, his voice stony and cold. There was no trace of affection present in those dark eyes.

"Do you want to have lunch with me on the roof? Just you and me?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face. If he were to be honest with himself, he didn't want to sit next to his friends. They weren't his friends at all, rather Kyuubi's. Almost all of them were the cliche popular folk who were mean to everyone that weren't in their small group. Truth to be told, he didn't like any of them. They were all as sadistic as Kyuubi was.

"Hn," Sasuke said, before a long silence encompassed the two.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, monotone. Was Kyuubi going to try to fuck him alone? Or, something else? He knew that Kyuubi didn't like him now, so maybe having lunch alone wasn't such a bad idea. He could break up with the blonde before he was the one that gets hurt.

Naruto smiled, his cerulean-blue eyes twinkling with joy and affection. "Let's go then, teme!" His smile faltered as he saw Sasuke direct a glare towards him. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he walked ahead, heading for the roof. He knew that Kyuubi was just acting that way just to get him in bed and it disgusted him to no end. He knew that he was cold, but Kyuubi was on a whole new level. He knew how cold the guy could act towards other, but to him, he seemed to be a new person. The raven remembered days when Kyuubi, or Naruto as he told Sasuke, would just sit together on the roof and talk to each other about anything and everything. Kyuubi would always have the cutest grin on his face, and it drove Sasuke over the edge. _'No, those were just lies.'_

Shaking his head, he fastened his pace to the roof. He didn't want to stare at Kyuubi's kind face. He didn't know what emotions would arise if he did.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke turned around and pushed Naruto off of him before running off to the roof. He didn't want the blonde's hands on him, at all. _'I hate him. He's going to pay for using me... Hm, I can push him off the roof, can't I?' _Sasuke mentally shook his head at that, he wanted Kyuubi to suffer, but not actually kill the guy.

Once he got to the roof, he just stood there, waiting for the blonde to catch up.

"What the hell, teme? Why'd you push me?" Naruto demanded, his brow furrowing and his blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head and gazed at the view from the roof. He didn't want to look at Kyuubi's face, at all.

"Sasuke, what's wrong. You seem off," Naruto said, after a short pause._ 'Was it something I said...? Or, something that Kyuubi said?'_

_'Heh, loser.'_

Naruto flushed at that. _'I'm not a loser!' _

"Did you think it was funny?" Sasuke asked, coldly.

"What was funny?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Did you think that it was funny to use me for a bet?" Sasuke asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"What bet?" Naruto asked, confused. "There was a bet?"

"Stop lying," Sasuke spat, turning around and punching Naruto straight in the face.

Naruto flew back, his body smashing onto the pavement Sitting up, he tentatively put a hand to his head before tears leaked out of his eyes. "What the hell was that for teme?!"

"You know full well what was the for. Stop pretending to be an ignorant idiot, Kyuubi," Sasuke said, smoothly as he glared at the blonde, hate burning in his gut.

"I don't know what's going on," Naruto said, staring at Sasuke with wide, blue eyes. "I really don't know!"

"Liar. Fucking lying bastard," Sasuke hissed, grabbing Naruto by his shirt. Dark, cold eyes met confused, cerulean blue. "You are scum." He bawled his fist back and punched Naruto in the face again, a smirk on his face as he felt bone crunch under his knuckles.

"Agh!" Naruto cried out in pain as large tears flew down his scarred cheeks. He knew that his nose was probably broken, maybe his cheekbones too.

"Shut up, you dirty liar. I fucking hate you," Sasuke hissed, his hand still clutching Naruto's shirt. _'Is he just pretending...? He isn't fighting back.'_

Feeling a sharp pain that dulled the previous ache in his head, Naruto shut his eyes and cried out. "No. No. No. Not now. No."

_'What the...?'_ Sasuke thought, staring at Naruto who was currently shaking, uncontrollably. The next second, Sasuke found himself sprawled on the floor, a dull ache in his jaw.

Kyuubi stood up, albeit shakily as he snapped his nose back in place with a wince. "Heh, I'm guessing you heard. I did remember hearing a loud laugh outside. Who knew that it would have been you."

Sasuke stood up, meeting Kyuubi's gaze before hissing out, "Yeah I did hear all about the bet. You did all this just for one hundred dollars? What a joke."

"It wasn't just the bet, you know. He really does like you," Kyuubi drawled out, a smirk on his bruising face.

_'He?' _"Hn, you're a sicko, you know that? Using people just for a quick fuck. Disgusting," Sasuke laughed. "I can't believe I liked you. I thought you were a good person, but I was wrong. You're nothing but a disgusting, sick bastard."

"Why thank you. It's nice to know that I made someone as stoic as you fall in love with me. It's too bad that you found out before I could stick my dick up your ass," Kyuubi said with a laugh, his red eyes flaring.

_'Red eyes...? What the hell? Aren't his eyes blue?'_ Sasuke felt a faint thump in his heart. It hurt hearing that he was nothing towards the blonde, but at the same time, he knew that the relationship wouldn't last very long. With a smirk, Sasuke said, "Anyways, I'm done. Naruto, Kyuubi, whatever you are. Looks like you're giving dog-breath a hundred dollars." With that, Sasuke left the roof, leaving a shocked Naruto, who was on the verge of crying, behind.

"What did you do?!" Naruto demanded, talking to himself. "What the hell?! I didn't even know about the bet!"

_'Deal with it, brat,' _Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto clenched his fists and felt tears slide down his scarred face. His normally flamboyant, lively voice came out shaky and soft. "I loved him... How could you do this...?"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author's notes - **Okay, this may seem a bit confusing, but Naruto has DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) where Kyuubi is his other personality. Naruto only has one personality, though. The average is two through four or even over fifteen. This type of disorder normally stems from traumatic experiences, most of the time as a child, to protect the original personality from harm. People with it have different personalities that are different races, genders, and ages. Some may not even be a human personality. People who have it may experience depression, mood swings, suicidal tendencies, panic attacks, amnesia, eating disorders, substance abuse, etc. I hope that makes things a bit more clear! Another note, everyone refers to Naruto as Kyuubi (as of right now), but when they're speaking, it'll say whether Kyuubi or Naruto is in control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- **Naruto's outer life has always seemed to be perfect, but on the inside, it was anything but that. He was slowly descending into a path of madness and hate that could only be stopped by one person, Sasuke Uchiha. But, he had messed up. Sasuke hated him, and he had reason to. And all of it was because of a stupid bet. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, AU.

**Pairings - **SasuNaruSasu, minor NaruSaku, minor NaruIno, minor NaruKarin, and more to be determined.

**Rating - **M. What's a yaoi without some lemons?

**Warnings - **Sex, Yaoi, Language, mentions of Abuse, and Drugs.

**Author's Notes- **I apologize if this story doesn't accurately portray the disorder. Dx

**Chapter 2- Two Sides**

Naruto got out of his car, slamming the door behind him none to lightly. He slowly trudged towards a large white building known as Konoha Hospital. His movements were sluggish and twitchy, his normal bright, cerulean-blue eyes were dull and flat, and his normally tanned, bronze skin was replaced with a sickly pale color. In other words, Naruto looked horrible and felt most definitely felt the same.

_'Stop moping, you moron. It's tarnishing my good looks!'_ Kyuubi snarled from inside Naruto's head.

"Your looks?! Fucking bastard, they're my looks! I'm Naruto! I'm the original! You aren't! So, shut up!" Naruto yelled, aloud, causing many people in the parking lot to stare at him as if he were crazy, which was true enough. Naruto was slightly loony and really emotionally unstable. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was as stable as one could be. Nothing bothered the fox.

_'Shut up, brat. You're having people stare at you like your some kind of psycho. That's not far off to what you really are,'_ Kyuubi said, his tone filled with mocking amusement. _'I can take over your body right now, you know.'_

_'I don't give a fuck. I won't let you take over my body right now,'_ Naruto inwardly snarled._ 'I'm not letting you take ahold anymore. Since...' _Naruto stopped his thought as he felt tears start to form in the corner of his cerulean-blue eyes. He blinked them away and stomped to the front of the hospital without another word.

_'You know, it's easy for me to take over when you're more emotional,'_ Kyuubi drawled, amusement present in his voice.

Naruto could imagine the fox laughing at him, laughing at how weak he was. Shaking his head, he opened the door and stepped in. He walked up to the lady at the front desk. He was just about to ask her something, but all that came out of him was a small squeak. Unlike Kyuubi, Naruto had a hard time talking to people. He was extremely shy and afraid of saying the wrong thing. He didn't want to be hurt again because of that. He knew that his fear of being hurt was the main reason he was shy and also the reason why he didn't trust anyone. The only person he had ever trusted was Sasuke, and now, the raven hated him. Fucking Kyuubi.

"Hmm?" the woman asked, staring at Naruto with a bored expression. "Is there anything you need?"

Naruto flushed and said, "Uhm... Er..." He felt himself redden even more at his awkwardness.

_'I can take over if you want me to,'_ Kyuubi spoke up. He was always the one who did all the talking, hence why Naruto allowed him to be the active one during school. Occasionally, he was able to break through, but most of the time Naruto could contain him. As much as he hated it, Naruto was the true personality while he was just created to deal with Naruto's bad childhood. It left him a bit bitter, but he could always piss the blonde boy off.

"No!" Naruto said, aloud. He mentally slapped his face when he realized that people were staring at him, yet again.

The woman at the front just stared at Naruto. "What do you need?"

Telling himself to man up, Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Erm... Can I see... Dr. T-Tsunade?"

The lady nodded and said, "Name?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, cursing himself for stuttering so much.

"Alright, Dr. Tsunade is at the third floor, room 3E."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you!"

Heading towards the elevator, Naruto realized that there was a lot of people waiting, and by a lot, he meant over twenty people. He rather not be surrounded by a ton of strangers. Who knows what they would do.

_'Stop being so fucking paranoid, brat,'_ Kyuubi growled._ 'You're such a wimp.'_

_'Shut up! It's none of your business! I can be as wimpy as I want!' _Naruto snapped as he searched for the stairs.

It was his first time meeting a psychiatrist since Iruka, his adoptive father, had decided that Naruto needed to go to one, no matter how many times Naruto denied it. Naruto knew that Iruka wanted him to be safe and happy, but he just couldn't help but feel a bit resentful. He was never one for people. Maybe he was in the past, but that was the past, meaning that it had gone by and was now gone.

After a minute of searching, Naruto found the stairs at the corner of the building and quickly ran up it, glad that no one was there. Once he got to floor three, he entered the hall and spotted room 3E near the front of the hall.

As he was heading towards it, Naruto heard Kyuubi's annoyed voice ring out. _'Brat, let me take over. You're going to have to talk to this person for an hour to two. Maybe even longer.'_

_'Never,'_ Naruto replied._ 'Only for school and even then, I'll be keeping my eyes on you.'_

_'You can barely control me,'_ Kyuubi sneered. _'I'll be fucking more people and you're powerless to stop it, you little virgin... Oh wait.'_

Naruto ignored that. Arguing with Kyuubi was pointless anyways. With a sigh, Naruto knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a harsh, feminine voice called out.

Hesitantly, Naruto opened the door and peaked in. He was greeted with the sight of a busty woman with blonde hair tied into two low pigtails and honey-brown eyes. He was also greeted with a familiar sight of pink hair.

Naruto paled. _'Sakura's here?'_

"Kyuubi-kun?" Sakura asked, noticing that Naruto was peeking into the door. What would he be here for? It was a psychiatrist's office meaning that the only reason why Kyuubi would be here was because of a mental illness. That just didn't seem possible.

_'Do you want to switch now?'_ Kyuubi asked.

_'Never. I won't let you. If you do, you'd probably have sex with both Sakura and Dr. Tsunade.'_

_'You're right. I would. The doctor is smoking hot and so is Sakura. I know for a fact that Sakura is good in bed,'_ Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto coughed in reply and walked in.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade said, staring directly at the blonde boy.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "Tsunade-sama, his name is Kyuubi."

"It says Naruto," Tsunade said, flatly as she stared at the blonde boy that was starting to turn a pale shade of red. With raised eyebrows, she said, "Come in."

"Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry," Naruto gave a shaky smile as he entered, closing the door behind him, slowly.

Sakura gave Naruto an incredulous look. "Kyuubi, what's wrong? And, is your name really Naruto?"

Tsunade glanced at Sakura. "You know each other?"

Naruto at this second, decided to lie. "No, I d-don't know her."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought I was your girlfriend! What the hell?! Are you going to dump me or something!" She stopped her ranting when she noticed that Kyuubi seemed to look scared. _'What the hell is wrong with him...? Is that even him?'_

Tsunade sighed and said, "Naruto, please sit down."

Naruto sat down on a seat, farthest from Tsunade. He kept his eyes trained on his lap, not allowing his gaze to travel anywhere. He didn't want to see Tsunade and he most definitely didn't want to see Sakura. How would she react when she realizes that the guy that she loves isn't normal? She would ridicule him for sure as would everyone else.

"Sakura, can you leave for today?" Tsunade said, glancing at the pinkette's direction.

Sakura blinked a few times before saying, "Oh, okay... Bye Tsunade-sama." She stared over at Kyuubi who was staring at everything but her and Tsunade. This was definitely not normal. Kyuubi was nothing like this. He was smooth, charming, cool, and almost every good attribute known to mankind. The boy in front of her was a shy, blushing mess. This couldn't be Kyuubi. It was nothing like the guy she loved.

"Sakura, leave," Tsunade spoke up, noting that Sakura seemed to be staring intently at the poor blonde boy.

"Oh, right." Sakura gave a nod and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Alright, now that's taken care of." Tsunade extended her arm to Naruto who flinched in reply before saying, "It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I'm Tsunade."

Reluctantly, Naruto grasped onto the woman's hand and shook it, albeit weakly. "I'm Naruto..."

Pulling out of the handshake, Tsunade grabbed her clipboard and said, "You have Dissociative Identity Disorder, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, his voice soft.

"Is is alright if you tell me about it? And about your other personalities too?" Tsunade questioned, cautiously. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the boy in front of her. He looked so scared and vulnerable. She had no doubt that something had happened in his past.

Naruto gave a shaky nod.

"Alright, first off, how many different personalities do you have?" Tsunade asked. "You are aware of them right?"

"Yeah, I only have one other personality," Naruto replied.

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Having only two in total is pretty rare... Are you sure that there's not anymore that you aren't aware of?"

Naruto shook his head. "I-I'm pretty sure that I only have one other. I talk to him all the time..."

Tsunade nodded and scribbled something onto her clipboard. "Is it possible for me to meet him? Or, would you like to describe him?"

"Uhm," Naruto pursed his lips. "It's possible for you to meet him, but... He's an asshole and I don't know what he'd do to you."

_'Gee, thanks brat,'_ Kyuubi spoke up. _'Just let me take over. I won't do anything.'_

_'I don't trust you,' _Naruto snapped.

_'Well, you're stuck with me, brat,' _Kyuubi smirked._ 'Forever.'_

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

At this moment, Naruto felt a sharp pain race through his skull, leaving him disoriented and dizzy. Of course, Kyuubi would try to take over. He didn't understand why the fox didn't do it earlier, though.

Kyuubi's blood-red eyes fluttered open and he shook his head a few times. In a deeper, smoother voice, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing your Naruto's other personality."

Kyuubi gave a smirk. "Wow, you're smart." He scooted closer to her and whispered huskily into her ear, "And gorgeous too."

_'What the hell are you doing?!'_ Naruto squawked, indignantly._ 'I thought you weren't going to do anything! Liar!'_

_'You should know me by now,'_ Kyuubi inwardly drawled.

Tsunade didn't react the way Kyuubi hoped she would. She whispered back, "Hm, now I know why Naruto didn't want you to appear."

Unfazed by Tsunade's reaction, Kyuubi scooted back and put his legs onto her desk. With a smirk, he said, "What? Personally, I think of the better of us two. I can actually talk without stuttering or breaking down in tears."

_'Hey! Fuck you!'_ Naruto snapped. _'Suck my-'_

"I would, but I can't," Kyuubi replied, aloud_. "_It'll totally rock to get a self-blowjob though."

_'Don't say that aloud!'_ Naruto nearly screamed.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed at her temples. She stared straight at Kyuubi, noting that his eyes were a different color than before and said, "Kyuubi, would you please put your legs down from my desk? I rather not clean it, again."

Kyuubi ignored her. Who was her to boss him around?

Tsunade contemplated pushing his legs off, but she was sure that he would put them back onto the desk just to piss her off. With a shake of her head, Tsunade said, "Alright then, Kyuubi, you're the only personality that Naruto has?"

He nodded. "Yeah, only me and the brat."

"Okay," Tsunade said. "When you two switch, is it mostly voluntary or can you force it?"

"The brat has more control over me, but sometimes I can come out," Kyuubi said. "It all depends on the brat's emotions."

Tsunade nodded and said, "One last thing, when did you manifest and why? You don't need to go detailed just tell me briefly."

Kyuubi pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Few years ago. I know exactly why I was created, but I doubt the brat would want me to spill. He'd probably go on a rampage and, or cry."

"Just tell me briefly. You don't need to make it very detailed."

"Hm, alright then. Naruto's parents were killed when he was born so he lived on the streets. You can guess what happened next," Kyuubi drawled. "Can I go now?"

Tsunade nodded, "Just let me get the prescription medication."

Kyuubi raised his eyebrows at that. "What does it do?"

"It's more for Naruto than for you. Since, I can tell Naruto isn't as stable as you are, the meds will allow him to relax and not be so afraid. It'll also allow the transition between you two to be easier. They're antidepressants."

"Is there a cure for this disorder or whatever?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Unfortunately, no," Tsunade said. "But, the treatments can help." She scribbled something onto a piece of paper and handed it to Kyuubi. "Go to the pharmacy for the medication."

Kyuubi nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, the next meeting with me will be next month, exactly four weeks from now," she said.

"Alright. I'll be going then," Kyuubi drawled, putting his legs onto the floor. He stood up, feeling the bones in his back crackle, and left the room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Finally," Naruto said, aloud as he flopped onto his bed. It was a rather tiny bed, fit for only one person at maximum, but it was still a bed. He didn't want to remember how and where he had slept as a kid.

"Naruto, are you home?" a masculine voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm home, Iruka," Naruto called back.

A few minutes later, Iruka knocked on Naruto's door and said, "May I come in?"

"Mhm," Naruto hummed. "Sure."

The door creaked open, and Iruka stepped inside, a kind smile present on his face.

Iruka was a rather tall man with long spiky hair tied into a high ponytail and a large scar slashed across his nose. He was Naruto's foster father since the ninth grade, having met the young blonde on the streets, crying. He was always a kind-hearted man who cared for everyone to the best of his ability.

"How was school and how was the psychiatrist?" Iruka asked, sitting on Naruto's bed.

Naruto turned to face Iruka before he felt tears form in the corner of his eyes. Blinking them away, he said, "School was fine... You know how Kyuubi is. And, the psychiatrist was nice, if only a bit scary."

"Naruto... I know something's wrong," Iruka said, noting that Naruto didn't seem as lively as usual.

"It's nothing," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto..." Iruka said, again.

Naruto felt more tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. He was unable to stop them as they slid down his scarred cheeks in large rivulets. "Sasuke broke up with me..."

Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into a soft hug, trying to comfort the crying boy.

"H-He told me that he hates me..." Naruto cried out. "K-Kyuubi made it even worse!"

Iruka pursed his lips as he felt Naruto shake under the embrace. He had always known that Naruto genuinely loved Sasuke. Kyuubi, on the other hand, didn't. "What did Kyuubi do?"

Naruto sobbed even more as he buried his head into Iruka's warm body. "H-He said something... about a bet. S-Something about bedding Sasuke f-for money... And, h-he heard and d-dumped me. I-I didn't even know about t-the bet!"

"Naruto... It's alright. It was just a misunderstanding," Iruka said. "Tell him the truth. I know Sasuke loves you and I know that he will understand."

"B-But, what if he thinks of m-me as some kind of f-freak?!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed at his tear stained eyes.

"He won't. He loves you," Iruka said, soothingly.

"B-But-"

"Naruto," Iruka said, sternly, cutting off the blonde.

Naruto sniffed and nodded weakly. "O-Okay then... I'll tell him. Uhm, can... Can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course," Iruka said, kissing the top of Naruto's head. He let go of Naruto and left the room, giving the blonde one last reassuring smile.

Naruto grabbed his blankets and pulled them on top of him. He curled into a ball and forced himself to sleep.

_'Tch. Night, brat. You sleep too early,'_ Kyuubi spoke up.

_'Shut up...'_

**-End of Chapter Two-**


End file.
